


Sing!

by Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz



Series: Singer Reader x Fandom [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, More characters to be added, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singer Reader, a capella, reader is short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz/pseuds/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz
Summary: A new club was made at Iwatobi High School, one that made everyone think twice. An A-cappella club? No! It wasn't like any sport or other musical club, what would it do? Well, the group sure will get famous somehow!When a petite member by the name of (L/n) (Y/n) befriend the swim club, she does feel like she has some extra helpers on the side, though!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors and issues. This was made out of boredom and inspiration. This first chapter is also just a Pilot, and will be determined to continue later depending on the amount of views.

 

 _[It doesn't matter if your days are long (Sing!)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yc7-krRX8uA) _  
_It doesn't matter if your night's gone wrong (Sing!)_  
_Just clap your hands and stomp your feet and sing it (Whoa, sing!)_  
_It doesn't matter if he let you go (Sing!)_  
_It doesn't matter if she hurt you so (Sing!)_  
_Get up and dance, just feel that beat and sing it (Whoa, sing!)_

 

The 5 were scattered all over the room, all doing their own thing as they all sang happily. A boy with blonde locks and green eyes did the bass vocals in the back, reading a book, as a raven haired boy happily sang his heart out right next to him. A brunette girl was currently sweeping the floor doing background vocals, a smaller (e/c) eyed girl doing the same. The two girls swayed to the beat, as a silver haired boy sat close to one of the windows nearby the other boys, seemingly beat boxing.

 

_I don't know what you've been told  
But music make you lose control_

 

The girls just happily danced around as their vocals became lower, the ravenette and silverette boys smiling at the two. The blonde didn't seem to look over, but a smile was still on his face as if he just knew.

 

 _Sing, sing, sing, sing_  
Sing it out as hard as you can  
Make 'em hear ya from LA to Japan

 

The two girls then began to dance much more, both singing their parts as the group just resonated.

 

 

 _Sing, sing, sing, sing_  
_Sing it out as hard as you can_  
_Make 'em hear ya from LA to Japan_  
_Don't let 'em bring you down_  
_This is how we do it now_  
_Go and roll them windows down and_  
_Sing, sing, sing, sing_  
_Sing it with your hands in the sky_  
_Light it up like it's the 4th of July_  
_Don't let 'em bring you down_  
_You know what I'm talking 'bout_  
_A little bit louder now_

They all just seemed very close, way too close. They sang in harmony, doing all of their parts with equal amounts of ease.

 

 

_It doesn't matter if you're way off track (Sing!)_  
_Feel like you're headed for a heart attack (Sing!)_  
_Just raise your voice and bring the noise and sing it (Whoa, sing!)_  
_Sing for your mama, sing for your daughter (Sing!)_  
_Sing for you sisters, misters, best friends, brother (Sing!)_

"Why do you want to start that kind of club?"

"Because, it's fun and amazing! We need to meet more people like us!" said the brunette, who stared at the older man along with her friends. "Funai-san...guys, seriously?" they all sighed in defeat, 4 of them turning to walk away as their last hope finally flickered out. But a certain 4'7'' girl pouted before speaking up, "Sir, it's a great sport. It's like chorus, just without piano or anything. Besides, it's super healthy for the mind."

The man just stared at the tiny teen, as her friends looked back. "Is it really?"

"Quite so, sensei!" she grinned, "many schools have gotten trophies, and every group become great friends."

He thought for a moment before giving a small smirk. "Alright, I guess we can make a club."

 

 

 _Cause I don't know what you've been told_  
But music make you lose control (Sing!)  


 

The group stared before they smiled happily, finally full of relief. The (h/c)nette grinned triumphantly, as her friends ran over to hug her happily, before almost tackling the young man that was their homeroom teacher.

_Sing, sing, sing, sing_  
_Sing it out as hard as you can_  
_Make 'em hear ya from LA to Japan_  
_Don't let 'em bring you down_  
_This is how we do it now_  
_Go and roll them windows down and_  
_Sing, sing, sing, sing_  
_Sing it with your hands in the sky_  
_Light it up like it's the 4th of July_  
_Don't let 'em bring you down_  
_You know what I'm talking 'bout_  
_A little bit louder now_

The group happily sang so loud anyone in the hall could hear. The young man walking up to the classroom rolled his eyes with a grin, happy to have agreed to do this thing. But, much like another club in Iwatobi High, they had to prove they were worth financially supporting. And finding a competition to join was a hassle.

 

 

_Sing it for your mama, ay_  
_Sing it for your papa, ay_  
_Sing it for the whole world_  
_For your boy or girl, for your #1 bae_  
_KO on the beat, okay?_  
_I'm the human 808_  
_Go ahead, go sing it, don't talk_  
_Cause the beat won't stop_  
_No way, way, way, way_

> Listening to this group of youngsters was actually amazing, though the school board had to be just so tight and didn't understand. He had a solution, though, how to get noticed. But they had to figure out what to sing first, though.

  _Sing, sing, sing, sing_  
_Sing it out as hard as you can_  
_Make 'em hear ya from LA to Japan_  
_Don't let 'em bring you down_  
_This is how we do it now_  
_Go and roll them windows down and_  
_Sing, sing, sing, sing_  
_Sing it with your hands in the sky_  
_Light it up like it's the 4th of July_  
_Don't let 'em bring you down_  
_You know what I'm talking 'bout_  
_A little bit louder now_  
_You know what I'm talking 'bout_  
_Sing a little bit louder now_

 

He approached the door and paused, listening to the group. He peered into the window of the door to see the two girls and sopranos of the group were dancing about as the boys were just watching, the boy he usually saw reading a book having set is book down. They just smiled as they sang, it was as if they were just at peace.

 

> _Ooh_
> 
> _Ooh_
> 
> _Ooh_
> 
> _Ooh..._
> 
>  

He opened the door as they finished, and with a smile he announced it as they stared at him.

 

"Kiddos, we're going to perform in front of the school for our debut!"

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

_Let me hear you_

**_Sing_ **

 

 

 


End file.
